Please Let Me Sleep
by lovinMaya
Summary: Sirius wakes up one morning with an ugly, messy hangover, but Lily needs a favor. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!


**A/N:** SUP NERDS? I missed you guys. This is something fun I thought up. Tell me what you thought, cause your opinion is vital for the existence of my soul.

~Maya

* * *

**Please Let Me Sleep**

He'd definitely had too much to drink the night before. He really should have realized that when he started slurring his words, or when Moony started pulling the bottle away, or when he started vomiting into his pillow. Still, there was something about being drunk that made Prongs's glasses seem so hilarious that he couldn't help but down shot after shot of firewhiskey. Every time the beautiful liquid burned down his throat, he felt lighter, happier. And with the three best people in the world around him, it was the best feeling ever. After sex, of course. No, no, being with his friends was definitely better than sex. Wait, was it? He had no idea, and he was too drunk to think about it any further.

The morning was warm and sticky and completely disgusting. When the smell of vomit and stale alcohol engulfed his senses, he zipped to the bathroom so quickly it was as though Hogwarts had lifted its laws of Apparation just for him. The toilet really was his porcelain queen, he realized as he hugged her with all his might. A violent throbbing had overtaken his head, and it was in a foggy haze that he made it back to his bed. With a strangled sigh, he almost collapsed back into it when a familiar voice prodded his senses. His nerves screamed at him to ignore it, ripped at his insides, trying to force his body into his sweaty, smelly covers, but he turned around.

It was a girl. Her sparkly green eyes were the first thing he noticed, but his headache and his sleepiness were too strong to let him see anything else. She was shaking his shoulders, saying something, shouting something…

"SIRIUS!" Lily said, slapping him across the face.

"Hey!" he cried, clutching his stinging cheek. Damn, that really hurt. His best friend's girlfriend stood before him, huffing impatiently. The good news was that now, he was awake. Wait, was that good news?

"Sirius, I need your help," she hissed. Before he could express his confusion that Lily Evans was coming to him for help, she had seized his arm and dragged him outside. His headache, momentarily subdued, had started poking him again. He wrenched his arm from her claws and faced her with as much fury as he could muster in his sensory-deprived state.

"Lily, what the hell?" he grumbled. "I was trying to sleep."

Clearly, it didn't matter to her. She glanced around nervously before leaning in. Lily Evans, nervous? This would have been wildly intriguing had it not been for the fact that he WANTED TO SLEEP, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!

"It's James's birthday," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Last night, they'd been testing the alcohol they'd gotten for tonight's Gryffindor party. Needless to say, he had gotten a teeny, tiny bit carried away.

Again, Lily glanced around to make sure no one was listening, and then said all in one breath, "Ididn'tgethimapresent."

That did not come as a surprise. It was only because of her confident exterior that nobody knew how disorganized Lily Evans really was. He often teased her that he'd go to Dumbledore with her secret, and then she'd surely be removed from her position as Head Girl. He tried to smile through his grogginess, and shook his head exasperatedly.

"You're in luck, love," he sighed. "I've got a catalogue from Quidditch Quality Supplies. Order something now, and then tell Prongs it's still coming."

A wide, relieved smile broke out over her face. She made a sudden movement as though she might hug him, but he was extremely grateful that she didn't. He felt like vomiting again.

"Thanks, Sirius. Really, thanks," she said, and with an affectionate pat on his shoulder, she tiptoed out.

Groaning miserably, he trudged back into his dormitory. Another visit to the porcelain queen was in order, and this time he'd be bowing down for much longer…

* * *

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this. Hope you guys had just as much fun reading it.


End file.
